When learning a new language or when visiting a foreign country, people may desire to translate to/from one language to another language. For example, people may carry a dictionary or phrase book that translates between two or more languages to enable them to communicate in a language that is not their native language (“mother tongue”). Self-contained electronic translators may also enable people to enter characters, words, and phrases for translation. However, books and electronic translators have several limitations. For example, the books and electronic translators are not universal but instead specialize in specific languages. Thus, a user travelling to several different countries may have to carry several different books or electronic translators.